


Memories of a Broken Heart

by worrisomeme



Series: We Like It Loud [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Punk!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Steve barely leaves the pit that night. He really only stops to get a drink or two between sets. He is up front for half of The Avengers’ set, at least, singing and screaming along with Nat and winking at Bucky. The Avengers are packing up their stuff and the next band, an all-girl punk band from out of state, is setting up.Steve’s sitting at the bar chatting with Darcy when the guy slips onto the stool next to him. He’s from one of the opening bands, another one from out of state. Long and lean, electric yellow hair and a nose ring, about as many tattoos as Bucky and warm brown eyes and Steve thinks in another time he probably would have been all over that. What was his name again?“I’m Elliot,” he says, turning to Steve with a devilish grin and holding out his hand. “I couldn’t help but notice you in the crowd. You’ve got a wild spirit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rc1788](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/gifts).



> This is just a quick little thing I wrote for Cat because she wanted more punk!Steve ;P I've got another one coming by the end of the weekend from the Steve Rogers: 21-verse! Hope you like it!

Steve barely leaves the pit that night. He really only stops to get a drink or two between sets. He _is_ up front for half of The Avengers’ set, at least, singing and screaming along with Nat and winking at Bucky. The Avengers are packing up their stuff and the next band, an all-girl punk band from out of state, is setting up.

Steve’s sitting at the bar chatting with Darcy when the guy slips onto the stool next to him. He’s from one of the opening bands, another one from out of state. Long and lean, electric yellow hair and a nose ring, about as many tattoos as Bucky and warm brown eyes and Steve thinks in another time he probably would have been all over that. What was his name again?

“I’m Elliot,” he says, turning to Steve with a devilish grin and holding out his hand. “I couldn’t help but notice you in the crowd. You’ve got a wild spirit.”

Steve smirks, shrugging a little. “What can I say? I’m a cancer,” he jokes and they both laugh. “My name’s Steve. You guys were great, by the way.”

“Thanks Steve,” Elliot says. There’s a brief pause where he studies him for a minute, then he asks, “So, do you play?”

“Oh god no,” Steve laughs, waving a hand. “I’m an artist. You wouldn’t want to see me anywhere near an instrument.”

“Anyone can play a tambourine,” he offers with a  giggle.

Steve laughs so hard he lets out a snort and shakes his head. “I bet I could find a way to fuck it up,” he jokes. “Nah, I’ll stick to art.”

“You done anything I might’ve seen?” Elliot asks.

If Steve was a little more sober he’d notice the flirty glint in his eye, or the want behind his smirk. But he’s not. So instead he just says, “I’ve done all the art for The Avengers and the most recent stuff for The Guardians.”

“No way! That was all you?” is the response. “You’re fucking brilliant!”

Just then Darcy saunters up. “That he is,” she says with a wink. “What can I get you hot stuff?”

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Elliot nods toward Steve, that grin on his face. “And get another for him, too. On me.”

Darcy quirks an eyebrow and purses her lips to suppress a smirk or something snarky. Instead she just say, “Be right back,” and scampers off to make the drinks.

“I can’t believe you did all that art,” Elliot goes on as if Darcy hadn’t interrupted them.

“It’s nothing,” Steve laughs a little and blushes. “Nothing as impressive as playing music.” He thinks of Bucky and his guitar, up on that stage, out on the fire escape, and swoons a little. Darcy slips their drinks in front of them wordlessly, giving Steve another look. In his state he can’t read it, but he’s a little confused that she doesn’t interject. Darcy’s _always_ got something to say.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Elliot says. “I know we’d love to have some of your stuff.”

“I’m sure something could be worked out,” Steve says, digging through his pockets for a pen. When he finds one he scribbles his email onto a napkin and holds it out to the guy. “Here, hit me up sometime and we’ll figure out details.”

“No shit?!” Elliot’s grin grows impossibly wider and he laughs. “The guys are gonna be so excited! Cheers man!”

Steve’s giggling as their glasses clink. And that’s when he feels a hand on his shoulder, gripping just a little tighter than usual.

“Hey baby,” Bucky says next to his ear before kissing his neck softly.

If Steve was more sober he’d notice the way Elliot’s smile falls just slightly. But he’s not.

“Hey, that tickles,” Steve giggles, squirming and bringing a hand up to run through Bucky’s hair briefly.

“Who’s your new friend?” Bucky asks, leaning against his stool as he drapes his arms over his shoulders.

“Bucky, this is Elliot. He’s the front man for Ugly Enough. I like his yellow hair.” Bucky snorts a little and finally cracks a smile when Steve finishes, “Elliot, this is my boyfriend Bucky.”

“You’re a lucky man,” Eliot says with a nod.

“That’s an understatement,” Bucky laughs, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.

 

*

 

Bucky reasons that Steve’s had enough to drink and whines that he’s tired and so they end up at home instead of Nat and Clint’s place that night.

“Did you give that guy your number?” Bucky asks when they get home, careful to keep his tone even.

“What?” Steve asks, screwing up his face. “You mean Elliot? No. I gave him my email.”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow but otherwise keeps his face schooled. “Your email?”

Steve can hear the real question Bucky wants to ask and the annoyance that flares up sobers him quite a bit.

“Yeah. He was talking about wanting some art so I told him to email me so we could figure something out. Commission stuff.”

Bucky knows he shouldn’t be annoyed. Steve had introduced him as his boyfriend and been affectionate in front of him and had clearly not even noticed the guy flirting with him. And he’s happy Steve might get some business out of it, really. Freelance work is unstable sometimes so every piece commissioned is a good thing. But he still can’t help the jealousy pooling in his gut.

He gives Steve a long look, considering, then just shakes his head a little and heads to their bedroom to change, mumbling, “Well, good, then, I guess.”

“What’s your deal?” Steve asks, a little more snappy than he’d meant, following him.

“Nothing!” Bucky snaps back. “ _Apparently_ you didn’t notice him flirting with you, so it’s whatever.”

“I didn’t notice him what?” Steve barks out a laugh.

Bucky’s cheeks flush as he tugs off his shirt. “Flirting,” he says. “You know that thing you do when you’re trying to get into someone’s pants.”

Steve snorts at that. “In case you don’t remember,” he says, resting his hands on Bucky’s hips as he presses in close, “I don’t exactly flirt. If I recall correctly, I just sat down in your lap and started making out with you.”

Bucky chuckles a little bitterly. “Yeah well just cuz you weren’t flirting back doesn’t mean he wasn’t flirting with you.”

“Oh and I can control that?” Steve asks, pulling away and frowning.

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes. “No, of course not. I just..”

“What? You just expect me to? You just think that I’m so… ugh I can’t think of the word. So _whatever_ that some guy’s going to flirt with me and I’m gonna go ‘well, I’m madly in love with Bucky, but look at this hot piece of ass’?”

“Of course not.”

“Cuz I, what, can’t think for myself? My self-esteem is so fucking low that I’m just going to be instantly attracted to and fall into the arms of anyone who gives me a compliment? What? What do you fucking think James?”

“No!” Bucky lets out another sigh as he flops onto the bed and rests his head in his hands. “I just…” he looks up at Steve and hesitates.

Steve sits down on the bed next to him, his eyes softening now. He can read the fear and apprehension behind the anger in Bucky’s eyes and he takes his boyfriend’s hands in his. “I’m sorry Buck,” he says, leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly. “I didn’t mean to… You what? You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I know. _I’m_ sorry,” Bucky says, squeezing Steve’s hands. “I don’t know what got into me. I’ve just… look, every single relationship I’ve been in, I’ve been cheated on.”

Steve crawls into Bucky’s lap without separating their hands, straddling his waist and looking into his eyes.

“There’s a lot of things wrong with me,” he starts and Bucky rolls his eyes, “but I can promise you that is one thing you won’t _ever_ have to worry about. I  would have to be an idiot to want anyone but you. You’re more than I could have ever dreamed of.”

Bucky scoffs, his cheeks turning pink. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

“I mean it!” Steve surges forward and kisses him. “You’re my punk rock _god_ ,” he says with a smile once he pulls back. “You’re my sun and my moon and my stars. You’re nebulas and constellations… Besides, I give you enough to worry about with me getting sick all the time and shit.”

Bucky laughs at that and rolls his eyes fondly, his cheeks have gone from pink to scarlet. “Well, that’s true,” he mumbles, teasing. “Maybe you should work on that.”

Steve lets out a little snort. “Shut up,” he says, pushing Bucky onto his back and hoovering over him. He looks down into his eyes and smiles. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky replies, blushing a little and running a hand through Steve’s hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I supersupersuper appreciate comments/kudos/bookmarks/whatever<3 <3 <3 
> 
> And you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) ^_^ <3


End file.
